


Just Wishing to Escape This Hell

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Family, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This fic has been a pain in the ass, everyone will suffer, fluff if ya squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is sent off to fight on Mandalore with his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. With the two being reunited, their mission is to kill Maul and liberate Mandalore. Little do they know, everything will take a dark turn.*UNDER RECONSTRUCTION*





	Just Wishing to Escape This Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka reunite, and preparations are made.

“Thank you for agreeing to help us with this dire situation.”

 _“I’ve only agreed to this because Anakin politely asked,”_ Ahsoka’s hologram responds, her voice sounding clipped.

The Council had asked Anakin to reach out to Ahsoka for her help – he had only agreed so that he could talk to her – Anakin really did not want to bother her. He knew she had already settled down with Riyo, and he wanted her to enjoy her new life, away from war. 

Ahsoka, herself, had only agreed on one condition – the condition that she would not be pulled into the Council’s future problems – they had agreed to her terms. Anakin internally grinned to himself as the Council fully realized that they would no longer have one of the most promising Force-sensitives helping them in the future. Luckily for him, Ahsoka would still help him and Obi-Wan should they need assistance for personal matters. 

“Mandalore needs your assistance. With the help of Skywalker and Kenobi, and a legion of troops, we are tasking you with the responsibility of killing Maul,” Windu spoke.

Obi-Wan had told the Council of the severe threat Maul had become, which had put everyone in the current position they were in. 

_“Tano,”_ Ahsoka looks over at the flickering hologram of Kryze, _“Mandalore will be eternally grateful for your service in ending Maul, and you will have the backing of the former Death Watch members, as well.”_

There is a moment of silence as the Togruta processes the information. _“Would you like his body brought back as proof?”_

“Bring back his body, you shall not. Proof we need not. Trust your word the Council does,” Yoda spoke up from his seat.

 _Wow, after all this time the Council is still playing suck-up. Nothing new, really,_ Anakin thought, sarcastically.

Ahsoka descends into a thoughtful silence again while everyone waited for her verdict. _“Very well.”_

“Thank you again, Tano, for undertaking this one last mission,” Windu says, gratefulness flooding the stoic man’s voice.

Ahsoka nods and locks eyes with Anakin and shoots a small smile at him. He smiles back, excitement filling him at the chance to finally see her in person. Her hologram then disappears and leaves the Council in a momentary silence. 

“Skywalker, Kenobi, you’re dismissed. May the Force be with you.” 

Both Jedi nod their thanks and leave the Council Chambers, making their way down the Temple hallways. 

“It’s about time this war has finally reached an ending point,” Obi-Wan murmured as the infamous Skywalker-Kenobi duo walked down the bleak Jedi Temple hallways. Anakin didn’t appreciate the silence much; it felt like it would smother him in its emptiness.

Anakin can’t help but agree; at least, he wouldn’t have to worry about being sent off on a mission and not ever returning. More importantly, he would be able to see Padme, and possibly leave the Order, and the two of them could go live on Naboo together, amongst the endless rolling hills. He could already see the picture forming in his mind: the warm sun basking him in a radiant light, a warm gentle breeze ruffling his already messy hair, Padme curled into his side, enjoying a life without war, suffering, and deceit. It made his heart warm and a natural smile grace his face.

Other than that, he would miss the fast-paced action and the thrill of battle surrounding him and his troops. The danger that encompassed everyone and everything. The pumping of adrenaline in his veins giving him more power, making him feel like he can conquer the whole galaxy. The humming of his saber, knowing that he could destroy anything with this blade that he had put his heart and soul into. The shouts and commands of his men when they are gaining control over the enemy, tearing down, and leaving the pieces of scrap lying in their wake. It made him feel good to see the endless lines of battle droids falling one by one to the might of the Republic. 

Anakin hums his agreement. 

As they near the Temple hangar bay, Obi-Wan says, “I’ll go prep everything while you take care of a couple of things.” 

Anakin quickly thanks him before running off to his quarters to grab something and head over to Padme’s. He had gotten to the point where he couldn’t keep his marriage a secret – and with Padme’s agreement – they told some of their closest friends. For Anakin, it was Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. For Padme it was Bail, Mon, and Riyo. He had never felt so relieved to know that he had people who backed their relationship and would keep it a secret. It felt as if some of the burden on his shoulders had lifted. Both his friends had been completely understanding and vowed to help him should he ever need it. He had never been more grateful for them. 

After making it to his quarters and retrieving his special sack, he borrows a speeder and heads for 500 Republica. He pulls into an available parking slot and hops out. After navigating through security, he enters the Senator’s apartment. Padme walks out of the bedroom in all her pregnant radiance. Anakin grins when she sees him and walks over to her. 

“How’re preparations going?” he inquires, taking her hand in his flesh one. 

“I’m almost ready.” She responds. 

She had decided it best to travel to Naboo for when she gave birth to their baby, and Anakin had completely agreed with her idea. It would be more convenient for him when he finished the business on Mandalore. 

Padme lets out a sigh through her nose and places her free hand on the side of his jaws and looks at him tiredly. He leans into the touch, enjoying the softness of her skin. 

“I’ll be happy when the baby is finally born.” 

Anakin lets out a quiet laugh, he, too, couldn’t wait. Ever since he had found out about Padme’s pregnancy, he had been ecstatic to have a child to call his own and teach them all about life. Anakin would make sure that they were the happiest kid in the galaxy. 

Padme removes her hand from his face but keeps her other one in his flesh hand. 

He loses his smile and says candid, “I have to go to Mandalore and put an end to Maul.” 

She looks at him with faint concern. “You be careful, Ani. I better see you when I go into labor.”

“Of course.”

He wanted to tell her more about the mission but thought it best. The woman already has enough worry on her plate, she didn’t need more. At that moment, his comm starts chiming. Glancing at it, he discovers Rex is contacting him. 

“Skywalker, here.” 

_“Sir, General Kenobi has everything prepped, and we’re about to head for the cruiser. Figured you’d like to catch a ride.”_

“Thank you. I’ll meet you soon.”

He hangs up. Padme looks at him dejectedly, and Anakin can secretly sympathize. 

“It appears that duty calls,” she says. Anakin nods in agreement, leaning down to place a tender kiss on her lips. He lets go of her hand and leaves. As the door closes behind him, he hears Padme quietly say, “I love you.”

 _I love you too,_ Anakin thinks as he heads down the hallway, on his way to meet Rex. 

\-------------------------------------------

Anakin set foot in the hangar bay of the Resolute and made his way to the bridge, Rex close behind, careful to stay out the way of his men as they unloaded the supply crates and worked on maintenance on their equipment. Both General and Captain headed dutifully to the bridge and were greeted with the sight of Obi-Wan conversing with Admiral Yularen.

“Anakin, good to see you made it,” Obi-Wan said once he spotted them. 

“Is everything ready?” Anakin inquired, the question directed at Yularen. 

“We are ready to proceed on your command, General Skywalker.” 

“Let’s go.” 

An affirmative nod and Yularen turns to the awaiting men and gives them the order to jump. Moments later, space streaked by and gave way to a swirling blue and white funnel as they headed for Mandalore. 

_Here we go,_ Anakin thought with trepidation. 

Yularen, Rex, and Obi-Wan move off to the Holo-table and Anakin soon joins them. Yularen pulls up a map of Mandalore, and gestures to the green triangles that represented their cruisers. 

“I have concluded that it is the best course of action to leave the cruisers in orbit in the event there is any Mandalorian resistance.”

Yularen flicks his eyes to the other three individuals before proceeding. “Meanwhile, we will send down three quarters of our forces, and leave the other quarter as reinforcements.” 

“It appears to be a sound plan,” Obi-Wan said, stroking his chin in thought. 

“I concur,” Anakin responds. “Good work Admiral.” 

Anakin walked to the center of the bridge to observe the activity going down in the pit and to look out the viewport at the hypnotizing colors. Obi-Wan walks up to stand by him and folds his hands behind his back, watching the swirling blue and white tunnel with his young friend. After a couple of heartbeats Obi-Wan speaks, “I can take care of everything up here if you would like to go wander. Get those pre-battle jitters out of your system.”

Anakin turned his head to look at him, impressed with the older man’s assessment. He rivaled Padme in the department of "Anakin Skywalker Isn’t Telling Me Something."

“I might just take you up on that offer.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “I’ll let you know when we’re exiting hyperspace.”

Anakin turned and exited the bridge. He roamed down the long branching corridors, his destination unknown. His thoughts were stopped when he heard Rex shout at him. He stopped and turned to see the Captain running up to him. 

“What do you need, Rex?”

Rex takes his helmet off and places it between the crook of his arm and his hip. 

“Is it true that…Ahsoka is joining us in the fight?”

Anakin could tell that Rex was trying to hold back his hopefulness in case what he had heard was inaccurate. Anakin smiles and clasps his Captain’s shoulder. “It sure is.”

Rex’s face lights up and Anakin notices a twinkle in his eyes. 

“My understanding is that Obi-Wan told you.” It’s more of a statement rather than a question. 

“Something of the sorts. It’ll be good to see the kid again after all that has happened.” Rex’s smile disappears at the last part and Anakin feels a spike of anger in his chest at the stupidity of the Council for hurting his little sister. He has to remind himself that everything is fine now, and that he can let go of the anger. Anakin takes in a breath and exhales, quietly, pushing the anger into the Force like he had been taught so many times before. He lets go of the Captain’s shoulder telling the man that he would like to get some more rest in. Rex understands and turns down a different corridor, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts. As he walks, several troopers acknowledge him and he makes small talk with them before making it to his quarters. 

Pressing in the code, Anakin walks in with the durasteel door closing behind him. Rubbing the back of his head, he plops down on the bed and takes in the dull surroundings. Unhooking the sack from his belt he opens it and takes out the two heavy cylindrical objects inside. They are a comforting weight in his hands, and he trails his fingers along the metal, and the coolness seeps into the gloves. All the while, he admires the arduous work and craftsmanship that made them Ahsoka’s. 

“Soon we’ll be reunited Ahsoka. Soon.”

He places them back in the bag and closes it before laying on his side and drew his legs up to his stomach, keeping the weapons clutched to his chest while he waited for sleep to overtake him. 

He could hear screaming all around him. The sounds of blasters and lightsabers dominated his hearing. His skin felt like it was boiling and it felt like his clothes were burning off him. At the same time, he felt so cold and he couldn’t see anything; it felt like he was falling. There were shouts from what sounded like troopers and the only vile words that he could hear were, “Execute Order 66.”

Anakin jolts awake to discover his comm ringing. After finally getting his breathing under control, he answers, mentally applauding himself for getting his voice even. 

“Anakin, we’re preparing to drop out of hyperspace.”

Swallowing, he replies, “Thank you.”

The call ends, and Anakin lays on his back staring at the durasteel ceiling and rubbing at his face. He is positively clueless as to what his vision was, and what did it even mean? What even was ‘Order 66,’ and what did it have to do with the Jedi and the clones?

Deciding he would ponder it later, he rolls out of bed and heads for the bridge and notices an increased activity in personnel and troopers. He’s met with the sight of Obi-Wan and Yularen staring out the viewport. Anakin joins them and crosses his arms, watching as the blue and white tunnel of hyperspace gives way to Mandalore. 

“Alright. Let’s get this show on the road.” Anakin turns to Yularen, “Admiral, send down our forces.”

Yularen nods in understanding. Anakin sends a comm to Rex, notifying the Captain that they were ready to leave. Both Jedi make it to the hangar bay just as Rex shows up. 

“Do you feel better?” Obi-Wan asks as they board an awaiting gunship. 

“Yeah,” Anakin lies and Obi-Wan fixes him with an unbelieving gaze. 

“I’m fine, alright,” he insists. Obi-Wan chooses not to question the younger man, knowing it would be futile. The blast doors shut and all ships take off and make their descent down to Mandalore. Once they land, it’s a frenzy of blue and white as the men of the 501st scurry around getting final adjustments to equipment and the like done. Among the endless sea of white and blue, the two Jedi spot Rex and Ahsoka bent over a Holo-map discussing battle tactics. 

_It didn’t take Rex long to make his way through the scurrying bodies and to Ahsoka’s side,_ Anakin thought, humored.

Anakin tightens his grip on the sack and comments airily, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” 

Obi-Wan – though, Anakin can’t see him – rolls his eyes in mock annoyance at the unnatural cheeriness coming from Anakin. 

Ahsoka’s head snaps up and looks in his direction. Pure joy and surprise are radiating across her face when her eyes lock on him. Anakin couldn’t help an easy-going smile as she ran over and embraced him. Anakin wraps his arms around her and a muffled "Anakin" is said into his chest. He could feel warmth radiating across their bond, and it felt good. In the background, Anakin can notice a beaming Rex and Obi-Wan. 

The two pull back and Anakin rests his hands on her shoulders, getting a good look at her. It looked like she had grown several inches since he last saw her in person. She was dressed in cargo pants and a tight-fitting vest with several metal containers strapped to her thighs. He even noticed the various artistic pieces scattered about her combat boots and wrist gauntlets. He was impressed by the creativity put into the armor. 

“Nice armor, Snips.”

Ahsoka ducks her head. “Thank you, Anakin.”

He takes his hands off her shoulders and regards her for a minute before remembering about his important gift he brought. Grabbing Ahsoka’s arm, he deposits it in her hand. 

“What’s this?” she questions, brow furrowed in confusion. Instead of responding he inclines his head toward the sack. Ahsoka opens the bag and peers inside, before reaching in and pulling the sabers out. She clutches them in her hands and just looks at them. Anakin can see her weighing them. Connecting. 

She snaps back to reality and releases a shaky breath and swallows hard. “Th-Thank you.” 

He squeezes her shoulder in comfort. Ahsoka places the sabers on her belt and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I am so proud of you, Ahsoka,” Anakin says, pride shining in his eyes and his face is full of fondness. Ahsoka nods numbly, not entirely present, he could tell. He was going to ask if she was alright, but she beat him by asking another question. 

“How did you recover both sabers?”

Anakin shrugs at the innocent question and responds with something along the lines of “he ignored what the Council wanted and did his own thing.” 

Ahsoka lightly chuckles, and Anakin catches Obi-Wan rolling his eyes. 

“It’s good to see you again, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan says warmly. 

Rex pipes up, a big smile on his face, “The boys will be happy to fight alongside you again. It’s not the same without you, kid.”

“I would be honored to, Rex. Thank you. All three of you, seriously, I missed not being by your sides.” There are tears in Ahsoka’s eyes and her voice wavers, but she does an impressive job of steeling herself. 

“Come on, we should go over the plan,” Obi-Wan states and the four make their way to the Holo-table with Anakin and Ahsoka trailing behind. 

“How’s Riyo?”

A genuine grin blooms across Ahsoka’s face at the mention of the woman, and Anakin can secretly relate. Padme has that effect on him as well. 

“She’s fine. Just reluctant to let me leave, but she understands that I have to do this.”

Anakin makes a noise of agreement. It was amazing to see the similarities between both couples and their respective roles concerning the war. 

“How’s Padme?” Ahsoka continues. 

“She’s fine, really. Just excited for the baby to be born. As am I.”

Though the two hadn’t seen each other in forever, they had kept in contact and he had informed both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka that Padme was pregnant and would give birth to the baby on Naboo, and they were invited to bear witness. Both parties had agreed. 

They all gather around the map, and the joyous mood between the group shifts to seriousness in an instant. 

“What do we have, Rex?” Anakin questions.

Before the Captain can answer, Obi-Wan’s comm rings. The older man looks down in confusion, but answers regardless. 

_“Kenobi. The Chancellor has been abducted, and the Council has requested that you and I go rescue him. It is of the upmost importance,”_ comes Windu’s voice.

Obi-Wan looks at the people assembled around him, asking Windu, “What about Mandalore?” 

_“I trust that Skywalker and Tano can handle Maul on their own.”_

Anakin feels some satisfaction well up in him and he locks eyes with his former Master and nods his confirmation, determination set on his features. He and Ahsoka had this. They would be fine without Obi-Wan. 

The older man sighs, reluctance evident, “Very well. I will depart shortly.” 

_“Good.”_ Windu hangs up.

“Apparently, I am needed somewhere else so I will miss out on the opportunity of putting an end to Maul,” Obi-Wan sighs again.

“Do you need help there, old man?” Anakin asks innocently, shit-eating grin in place.

“No,” Obi-Wan glares, “you stay here and help Ahsoka defeat Maul. I will be able to handle a simple rescue mission, thank you.”

“May the Force be with you.” Obi-Wan turns to leave before remembering something. “Oh, and Ahsoka, keep him in line, please,” he pleads. 

“Will do, Obi-Wan,” she jokes, throwing a sloppy salute in his direction.

“I am completely innocent!” Anakin protests.

Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan give him dubious looks.

“Whatever you say, Skyguy.”

“Fine, Snips,” Anakin pouts and crosses his arms over his chest and stuck his nose to the air, making a point of not looking at either of them. 

“I’m leaving, now,” Obi-Wan announces, leaving the two children behind him. 

Someone behind them clears their throat. Both Ahsoka and Anakin look to the source to see Bo-Katan regarding them with an equally annoyed and unimpressed expression.

“Are you two done?” the Mandalorian asks, drily.

“Uh, yes. Sorry.” Anakin looks to Ahsoka and Rex. “Where were we?”

Ahsoka clears her throat before beginning. 

“Well, since negotiations are off the table, Rex and I managed to scrap together a plan.”

“I mean, let’s face it. This is Maul we're talking about,” Anakin interjects, bracing his hands on the Holo-table. 

“You have a point,” Ahsoka concedes. 

“So, what do we do? Go in blasters a blazin’?” Bo-Katan asks.

The two Force users share a look – a look only the two of them would understand. 

Rex picks up on the look and takes matters into his own hands. “The AT-TE’s will work their way through the city and into the palace while the rest of the troops will use their cables or jetpacks to reach higher levels of the palace. The goal is to trap Maul in the throne room. This will cut him off from his followers – the boys and the Mandalorian’s can pick them off – while Tano and Skywalker deal with Maul.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Captain,” Kryze says, approval evident. The two Force users share their agreement of the plan as well (Anakin mainly).

Anakin claps his hands together. “Okay, everyone. Let’s get everybody squared away and prepare to head out in a couple of minutes.”

Rex gives a sharp nod and runs off. 

“I need to take care of something really quick,” Ahsoka pipes up.

“I’ll just be getting ready then,” Anakin responds, heading over to one of the prepped AT-TE’s and Rex comes up to him shortly after, reporting that all squads were ready to go. 

\-------------------------------------------

Ahsoka locates a quiet enough spot where she can comm Riyo. She keys in the frequency and waits as it connects. After a couple of rings, Riyo’s image pops up and Ahsoka smiles at her. “We’re getting ready to head out. I just wanted to tell you in case this all goes to hell.”

 _Hopefully it doesn’t come to that,_ Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka is busy memorizing her face that she barely catches what Riyo says. 

Riyo looks at her pleadingly, _“You be careful. I mean it. And no intentionally blowing yourself up either.”_

Ahsoka laughs. “Alright. I promise.”

The call ends and Ahsoka takes a moment to reflect. She takes a deep breath and exhales, clearing her mind of all distractions. She heads over to Anakin and the awaiting troops and Mandalorians who were all waiting to move out. 

“Ready?” he inquires. 

“Ready,” she responds resolutely. 

Troopers, Jedi, and Mandalorians alike march their way to the upcoming battle, their weapons at the ready. All are itching to put a Sith in the ground and liberate an oppressed planet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com). I tend to pop out snippets of my works, this series included. I mean, you'll get a snippet of chapter 2 at one point, before I post it.


End file.
